The Sign
by jayma
Summary: /RenTwitty/ Their lips were now a couple of centimeters apart......she realized how much she wanted this to happen.
1. Syrup and Bacon

Title: The Sign  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Song-fic  
  
Summary: Ren and Twitty discover their true feelings.  
  
Disclaimer: Even Stevens is not mine. Although I wish it was, it's not. You know the rest, blah, blah.  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a fic for Evens Stevens so I hope you all enjoy! And unlike other fanfic I have, I intend to finish this one! LOL!  
  
Also, Twitty here is 16 and Ren is 17. But who cares, right? They just look so cute together.  
  
Chapter One: Syrup and Bacon  
  
"Dude, do you think Ren is going to like this?" asked Twitty while strumming some chords on his guitar in Louis' room.  
  
"Twitty, does Ren like any of my pranks?" replied Louis with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Point," he said looking back down at his guitar.  
  
Louis went up to his door, opened it slightly, and saw Ren coming up the stairs to go to her room.  
  
"Here she goes man," he said, and Twitty lowered himself at the door to see the display that was about to happen.  
  
Ren was nearing the room when Beans popped out of nowhere inside of Louis' room and scared both Twitty and Louis.  
  
"Hello!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Beans!! What are you doing-" and then they heard Ren scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Beans, you made us miss the best part, little buddy," said Louis and then Ren came storming in the room.  
  
"LOUIS!!" she said covered with syrup from top to bottom. Louis backed up a bit and grabbed Twitty for protection, using him as a shield.  
  
"Ren, big sis, how are-" he started but didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.  
  
"What - were- you - thinking-" she said behind clenched teeth.  
  
"I..uh...um...Beans and Twitty did it," he said shrinking behind Twitty.  
  
"No I did not!" said Beans stomping his foot on the floor.  
  
"Yeah I'm with the little man," said Twitty shutting his eyes every now and then.  
  
"Louis, you are so going to pay for this," said Ren as she came closer, extending her hands.  
  
"Umm..Louis..let go!" said Twitty trying to escape Louis' grasp.  
  
Then Louis pushed Twitty toward Ren and screamed out, "Mommy!!!!!! Run Beansie Run!!!!" and with that Louis jumped on his bed and Beans scrammed out the room, Louis following.  
  
While they were escaping, Ren had fallen on the floor with Twitty on top of her.  
  
"Sorry Ren," he muttered, while he kept slipping every time he put his hands on the syrupy floor and kept falling on her.  
  
"It's okay, Tw-Alan. It's really Louis' fault," she said trying to help Twitty up. Good thing this syrup is covering my face or else he could see how much I'm blushing, she thought.  
  
Finally, Twitty managed to stand up straight and then offered his hand to help Ren up. She took the offer, stood up, almost slipped again, but Twitty caught her around the waist. She had her arms around his neck, clinging to him so that she wouldn't fall and embarrass herself again. For one moment, their eyes locked and something stirred inside of them that they couldn't explain. Ren broke the eye contact and smiled directing her stare at the floor. He let go of her waste, but she still clung to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said and removed her arms from their original position.  
  
"It's okay," he said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well I better find those two knuckleheads," she turned around slowly and started to leave the room, "actually maybe I should take a shower and change," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I should go home and do that too," said Twitty looking down at his shirt and pointing at it at the same time.  
  
"Well I'll see ya," Ren said stepping out of Louis' room and walked slowly to her room.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Twitty's Point of View  
  
Wow, what just happened? I mean I've always liked Ren, but I stopped believing that she would ever like me back.  
  
All I have to say is thank you Louis and your pranks!  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Ren's Point of View  
  
Wow, what just happened in Louis' room!? What was I doing, holding on to him like that? As if I liked him!  
  
Maybe I do like him. Wait what am I thinking here!? I must be going crazy. Yeah, it's that. I am definitely going crazy!  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Downstairs in the living room  
  
"Beans do you see her?" asked Louis hiding behind the sofa.  
  
"No," he said from the cupboard under the sink.  
  
"Louis?"  
  
"Yeah, Beans"  
  
"I want some bacon"  
  
"Shut up Beans. I'll give you your bacon later. Right now we have to stay cool and quiet for a while."  
  
"Okay.............Louis?"  
  
"YES BEANS!"  
  
"Can I have some bacon now?"  
  
"Beans what did I just tell you?"  
  
"Okay.............How about now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
"Okay, okay I get it. You don't have to get so mean!...........................................What about now?"  
  
TBC... RandR please!!! It might take me a while to update, since I have an AP Midterm on Wednesday! So pray for me and I'll post up the next chapter as soon as I can! 


	2. The Angelic Voice and Music

Title: The Sign  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Song-fic  
  
Summary: Ren and Twitty discover their true feelings.  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone! Here goes Chapter two! Tomorrow I take my AP Euro Mid!! Aaahh! Wish me luck!!  
  
Chapter Two: The Angelic Voice and Music  
  
The next day, Ren woke up to a beautiful sunny day. She stood up and put her robe on. She checked the clock and it read 10:00. It's not like me to wake up at this time of the morning, she thought as she yawned her way to the bathroom. Then her ears picked up the most heavenly sound; she heard someone singing from Louis' room. She knew it couldn't be Louis himself, and figured that it was Twitty. She came closer to the door to listen to what he was singing. Not satisfied with the muffle sound, she opened the door slowly and quietly to sneak a peak at what he was doing.  
  
She saw Twitty on a chair, back facing the door. Louis wasn't in the room, so she lingered a bit longer to hear him. As he strummed his guitar, she realized that the song he was playing was that of BBMak.  
  
....Everything you give to me feels as though it's meant to be  
  
If you ever ask me how I feel  
  
I can't say why I love you, can't say, can't say but I do  
  
I can't say why I love you, can't say, can't say but I do  
  
I can't say why I love you  
  
Now I'm thinking of you when I can't explain the feeling  
  
But I know that it's real when I hold you  
  
When I saw you, you know, I knew  
  
I knew I couldn't live without  
  
Without you ever in my life  
  
When I saw you, you know, I knew  
  
I knew I couldn't live without  
  
Without you ever in my life....  
  
At that moment, he lifted his head, saw her reflection in the mirror, and he stopped.  
  
"Don't stop," she said wanting him to continue, "that was..beautiful," and she began to blush.  
  
"Nah, I was just foolin' around," he said and placed his guitar on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing here so early?" she asked.  
  
"Louis asked me to come over so we can come up with another psychotic prank to play on you," he said looking cute, but serious.  
  
"Really?" she said and lifted one of her eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
"Nah, I'm just pullin' your leg. I came to talk music with Louis for the band," he said as he picked up music sheets from the bed.  
  
"You made new songs?" she asked coming closer to take a look, "can I see them later on?"  
  
"Sure," he said and picked up his guitar again.  
  
"Okay then, I have to go. I'll she you later," she said and closed the room behind her.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Twitty's Point of View  
  
That was a close one, he thought to himself, I thought she was going to figure out that I was singing that song because I was thinking of her all day yesterday and today.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Ren's Point of View  
  
He has such a beautiful voice; I never noticed before. I guess it's because I always sing as the lead. That song was so beautiful too, and the way he sang it was so.....snap out of it Ren! What are you thinking? He's Louis' best friend!  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Downstairs in the living room  
  
"Louis?" said Beans, still hiding in the cupboard under the sink.  
  
Louis woke up with a start from behind the sofa and snorted, "Yeah, Beans?"  
  
"Can I have some bacon now?"  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Later on during the day...  
  
Ren, Louis, Twitty, and Beans were downstairs in the basement discussing music.  
  
"No wait Beans, play that note again," said Louis and Beans obeyed.  
  
"You gotta emphasize it in that part, buddy, okay?" he said and Beans nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I'm taking a break," said Louis and he went upstairs, Beans tagging along to eat bacon.  
  
"Twitty, this music is great," said Ren sitting on a nearby recliner.  
  
"You think so?" he said as he unplugged his guitar, dragged a chair, and sat next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you do a way better job than I do," she admitted.  
  
"Nah, you're way better at this stuff than I am," he said and blushed when he stole a glance from her.  
  
"Is it okay if you can play one for me?" she asked as she handed him her choice.  
  
"Sure," he took the paper from her, examined it, and placed his guitar in position.  
  
(A/N: I don't know how to write music, but it reminds me of poetry with a tune. So I'm going to write a couple of lines of one of my poems.)  
  
He began to strum his guitar and then began the song:  
  
It's 12 o'clock in the afternoon  
  
And I'm sittin' here in my room  
  
What did you do to my heart  
  
Feelin' strange from the very start  
  
Don't you know that I care  
  
And that I'll always be there  
  
If you knew what you meant to me  
  
I would be alright  
  
Life would be  
  
Such a pretty sight  
  
If only you knew how I feel  
  
Then my dreams will be so real...  
  
And so he kept on singing, and Ren felt her eyes tearing. She somehow felt that that song was written for her and she began to feel confused. Does she really have feelings for him? Is her mind playing tricks with her?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard him finish the song. She looked down at the floor and said, "That was beautiful Alan, I can't wait till we start practicing with it."  
  
"Yeah me too," he said smiling while he placed his guitar against the wall and then positioned his gaze at her.  
  
While he wasn't looking, she had rubbed away the tear that had escaped earlier on.  
  
"Maybe we should go eat lunch," he said and began to walk to the stairs.  
  
"I'll catch up with you in a couple of minutes," she said.  
  
"No prob," and started to walk up the stairs.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Twitty's Point of View  
  
Was it just me, or was Ren crying while I was singing the song?  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Ren's Point of View  
  
Okay, okay calm down. Breathe. Inhale, now exhale. What am I thinking? Maybe it was how sad the song was. That's why I was crying. Yeah, there's my answer. Or is it?  
  
TBC...RandR please!! Okay it's early in the morning so I decided to post up chapter two. Maybe chapter three will take a while. But don't worry I will post it up! 


	3. Sleepover, PS2, and a Kiss?

Title: The Sign  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Song-fic  
  
Summary: Ren and Twitty discover their true feelings.  
  
Author's note: I hope I get more reviews! LOL! Oh well, I'm used to getting no more that 20. Anyway, enjoy chapter three!  
  
Chapter Three: Sleepover, PS2, and a kiss?  
  
As Twitty entered the kitchen, he saw Louis with a foot-long sandwich and Beans eating a dish full of bacon.  
  
"Twiwy, gwab swomethang do eet," said Louis with a mouthful of sandwich. And so Twitty went to make his own sandwich, only he decided it was going to be a bit smaller. He went over to Beans' plate to grab a strip of Bacon, but decided not to because Beans had given him his 'Touch my bacon and you'll die" look.  
  
Then Ren came through the living room to make her own lunch.  
  
"Hey Wen?" said Louis again with a mouthful of sandwich.  
  
"Louis, don't talk with your mouth full," she said as she opened the fridge to get herself a cup of yogurt.  
  
"Whatever Ren. Is it okay with you if Twitty could stay for a sleepover?" he asked.  
  
Not looking at anyone she said, "Sure, it's okay with me," and then she happened to then lock eyes with Twitty again when she lifted her gaze from the floor. She felt her face burning up, decided to leave the room, and went to her room upstairs.  
  
"Yes, man now we can play 'James Bond: Agent under Fire,'" said Louis and gave Twitty a high five.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Later during the night...  
  
"Louis," called Ren as she came through his room door, "mom said it's your turn to wash the dishes."  
  
"Tell ma I'll do it later, I'm trying to win here," he said indicating the game he and Twitty were playing in his new game console.  
  
"If you don't do it now, mom said she was going to take your PS2 away for 2 weeks."  
  
"Okay, okay," he said and paused the game, "I'll be back man," and patted Twitty on the shoulder, then left the room.  
  
"Hey Ren, wanna play?" asked Twitty, offering her Louis' control. What am I doing, he asked himself mentally.  
  
"I don't know if Louis will like the fact of me playing with his new toy," she said although she really wanted to play with him.  
  
"I'll deal with Louis afterwards, come on," he said and patted the seat next to him on the floor.  
  
And so she left her original state by the door, closed it, and then took her seat on the floor. Twitty handed her the control and it looked complete alien to her.  
  
"What do all these buttons do?" she asked looking at it in a weird manner. Twitty let out a small laugh and then took the time to explain. It only took her two minutes to adjust and remember what all the buttons did.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to start. The point of the game is to find and terminate each other," he said turning to look at her.  
  
"Okay, start," she said. Her character was a tall, dark man and she had absolutely no idea what she was doing.  
  
"I have no idea where I'm going," she said laughing. She then remembered that she had to have a weapon out to protect herself. She looked down at the control to find that button, when she looked up she had died.  
  
"What?! That's not fair, I didn't even have a gun; I was trying to take it out," she said laughing and he joined in the laughter.  
  
"All's fair in love and war," he said as he stole a glance and then turned his direction to the television, when he saw that he had died too.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ha, what did you say.....oh yeah, all's fair in love and war," she said laughing and gave him a fake punch on the arm.  
  
They kept on playing and then their score came to a tie and only two minutes were left on the timer.  
  
"I gotta win," she said dodging one of his bullets and then she thought 'desperate times called for desperate measures.' She then threw herself on top of Twitty's lap, glanced at the TV, and shot Twitty's character signaling the end of the game.  
  
"You cheated," said Twitty looking at her with that gorgeous smile of his.  
  
She hadn't noticed, but Twitty's arms were wrapped around her waist. She was a couple of inches above eye level and once again their gaze locked. They leaned slowly in towards each other. Their lips were now a couple of centimeters apart. Ren felt his breath tickle the outer layer of her lips and she realized how much she wanted this to happen.  
  
They suddenly pulled apart when they heard footsteps up the stairs. Ren smiled at him and then stood up. Then Louis barged into the room ready to play a new game of James Bond.  
  
"'Night Louis," said Ren moving closer to the door, "'Night Twitty," and with that she left the room.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Twitty's Point of View  
  
I so wanted to kiss her and Louis had to come at the exact same time. Wait a minute, she called me Twitty! She always called me Alan, like it weren't that good of friends or anything. Maybe she's starting to warm up to me.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Ren's Point of View  
  
Darn Louis. Couldn't he had taken a little bit longer with the dishes? I can't believe this; I actually wanted Twitty to kiss me!  
  
You gotta admit Ren, it could have been nice, she told herself.  
  
TBC...R and R pleaaaaaseeee! Sorry guys for not letting the kiss happen -ducks down to dodge books and shoes from fans - I'll write more soon! 


	4. Fresh Air and Maybe a Kiss

Title: The Sign  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Song-fic  
  
Summary: Ren and Twitty discover their true feelings.  
  
Author's note: Chapter four! WOW! I'm really liking this story so I haven't stopped to even look at my AP Euro notes! Oh man!  
  
Chapter Four: Fresh Air and Maybe a Kiss  
  
Ren shifted in her bed over and over. No matter what position she was in, she felt uncomfortable. She turned to her clock and it read 1:05 am. She stood up, put on her robe, and left her room. She was amazed at the fact that she could move around without hitting anything. It was probably because it was a full moon and its rays filtered the hall like a secondary light.  
  
She walked down the stairs carefully placing her foot on the right spots so that the floor wouldn't squeak. She finally reached the bottom step and decided to go to the backyard to catch a bit of fresh air.  
  
She unlocked the sliding glass door and then stepped through. The night air was so refreshing and the moon lit up everything around her.  
  
"Hey Ren," she jumped at the sound of a voice sitting to her right on the outside sofa.  
  
"Twitty!" she said putting her hand on her chest, "You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry," he said smiling and he directed his stare towards the backyard.  
  
Ren moved and sat next to his right side, "It's okay," she said.  
  
"How long have you been down here?" she asked turning her head to stare at him.  
  
"For the past half hour or so," he replied and then crossed his arms across his chest. He was wearing a black sleeve-less t-shirt and gray sweats. She never noticed until now how muscular he is, especially in the upper arm area.  
  
"Wow," she said for both realizing his muscles and for how long he was sitting in the patio.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" he asked sitting up straight.  
  
"I just came down because I couldn't sleep. I thought the fresh air could put me back to sleep," she paused, "what about you? Did Louis throw you out for winning a game or something?" she said laughing.  
  
"No, actually, I couldn't sleep either; I had to think about some things," he said still not moving his gaze.  
  
"Twitty about earlier in the room-" she started but was cut off.  
  
"It was nothing, right?" he added not wanting to know how she truly felt because he didn't want to get hurt.  
  
"Yeah," she said lowering her eyes to the floor. He doesn't like me, she thought.  
  
After a couple of moments, rain started coming down lightly. They thought it was going to go away, but it rain began to pound on the roof of the patio fiercely. They looked out into the yard, then Ren jumped and grabbed Twitty's arm when she saw a lightning bolt come down and heard a thunderous sound a couple of seconds after.  
  
She hadn't noticed what she had done, until Twitty had wrapped his arms around her like earlier. Her leg began to twitch from the awkward position it was in and so she place it on top of his right leg.  
  
She had snaked her hands around his neck and placed her forehead on his.  
  
"Twitty," she whispered, this time her breath was tickling his lips.  
  
"Yes," he said barely audible.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" she asked.  
  
"All the time," and at that she smiled and grabbed his lips with hers. She loved it and so did he. It was such a passionate kiss as he welcomed her tongue and she welcomed his. He pulled her closer and placed her gently on his lap.  
  
She absolutely loved the way he tasted, the way he touched her, and the way he held her face in his hands. She no longer asked whether or not she should like him because it was already answered for her; she truly did care for Alan Twitty.  
  
They finally broke off the kiss because of the lack of air. She rested her forehead on his and ran her small hands through his hair. They didn't look at anything else but at each other and it looked as if they were actually reading each other's thoughts by looking into their eyes.  
  
"Ren?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why me?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Because you are sweet," and she placed a kiss on his right cheek, "kind," another kiss but on his left cheek, "funny," and placed a soft and gentle kiss on the tip of his nose, "and because you see me for who I am," and grasped his lips into another passionate kiss.  
  
He broke the kiss and said, "Great answers," and she laughed and kissed him again.  
  
After sitting there in one another's arms, the rain had stopped and they decided to go back to sleep.  
  
She stood up and so did he. They went back inside, hand in hand. Together, they went up carefully up the stairs trying to step in the good spots. She was amazed at how well he knew where to step. Once they reached the top, they turned to look at each other and gave each other another kiss.  
  
"Good night," she said letting go of his hand.  
  
"Sweet dreams," he replied.  
  
"Only if you're in them," she said smiling and then she turned to go to her room.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Twitty's Point of View  
  
Wow, that was amazing. Me and Ren; that is so awesome!!! Now I have someone to share everything with.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Ren's Point of View  
  
Wow, that was amazing. Who would have thought me and Twitty? I like the sound of that. I know he is totally different than all the other jerks I've gone out with. He's so cute!  
  
TBC...RandR please!!! Ooh chappie four! Oh but don't worry folks because like all other relationships, this one will have its ups and its downs! 


	5. Home Alone

Title: The Sign  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Song-fic  
  
Summary: Ren and Twitty discover their true feelings.  
  
Author's note: Chapter four! WOW! I'm really liking this story so I haven't stopped to even look at my AP Euro notes! Oh man!  
  
Chapter Five: Home Alone  
  
"Morning mom and dad!!" shouted Ren as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Morning sweetie. May I ask why are you so cheerful?" asked her dad, Steve, who was sitting at the head of the table.  
  
"Well dad, let's just say that I met someone," she said opening the refrigerator.  
  
"Oh really? And who is this someone?" he inquired like always.  
  
"I want to keep that a secret for now, but daddy you don't have to worry because he is sweet, funny, and he is so kind to me," she said pouring orange juice in her cup.  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that you're happy again. I really didn't like that other guy," he said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Bobby," this time it was her mom who spoke, "Well sweetie, I'm happy for you too, but right now I have to take your brother and Beans to the dentist. So I hope he comes down soon so that I can go and pick up Beans."  
  
At that moment, Beans popped out from behind the counter and scared everyone, "You rang?" he said smiling.  
  
"Beans, good to see you, now do me a favor and go get Louis upstairs," said Eileen wanting to leave in order to get there on time.  
  
"No need mom," said Louis coming down the stairs armed with a football helmet, pads, and a bat.  
  
"Louis, what do you think you are doing?" asked Ren.  
  
"Elementary my dear sister, I'm going to the dentist. I have to arm myself, because they are worse than doctors."  
  
"Whatever," Ren replied.  
  
"Louis, Beans let's go," said Eileen shaking her head, "I'll see you later, Ren," and with that they left.  
  
"Well I have to go to pumpkin," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and he too left in a matter of seconds.  
  
Wait a minute, she said to herself. Mom, dad, Louis, Donnie, and Beans are gone so that just leaves......oooohhh.  
  
Ren slowly went up the stairs and quietly opened Louis' bedroom door. She went inside to find it empty. But where's Twitty, she thought. Then she felt strong arms slithering around her waist.  
  
"Miss me," he said into her ear.  
  
She turned around in his hold and placed her arms around his neck, "Very," she said and tip toed to reach his lips.  
  
"Where's Lou?" he asked as he let go of her and started to pack away his pajamas. He was wearing dark blue jeans, the same t-shirt from last night but white, and a black unbuttoned shirt.  
  
"My mom's taking him and poor Beans to the dentist," she said laughing.  
  
"Did she say anything about me?" he said looking back at her as he started to roll his sleeping bag.  
  
"No, too much stuff was happening in the kitchen that it must have slipped her mind," she said coming closer to him.  
  
He stuffed the sleeping bag into his book bag and took a few steps to get closer to Ren.  
  
"What do you want to do?" she asked when she was only a few inches away from him.  
  
"I could think of a few things," he said as he took her right hand with his left and intertwined their fingers together, then brought it up and kissed her hand.  
  
"How about we do something you want to do and then we do something I want to do?" she said as she ran her hand through his hair.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to do?" he said taking his free hand and cupping her cheek.  
  
"I want to play PS2 again so I can kick your butt like last time," she said and both of them started to laugh.  
  
"You read my mind," he said and guided her to the floor so they could play.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Half an hour later....  
  
"I thought you said you want to play," said Twitty in between broken kisses.  
  
"I did and I got bored," she said and started kissing him again. This time he didn't complain and continued to give what she wanted in return.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
On the sofa, in the living room...  
  
Ren rested her head on Twitty's shoulder and he had his arm around her. They were just there enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Ren are we going to tell anyone about us?" he said taking her hand in his.  
  
"I don't know do you?" she said looking up at him.  
  
"I want to tell everyone, but I don't know if they'll accept it; you and me," he said looking back at her.  
  
"They will they understand the fact that I'm happy because I'm with you and you're happy because you're with me," she said and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
TBC... RandR!! PLEASE!!! Thanks! 


	6. The First Date

Title: The Sign  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Song-fic  
  
Summary: Ren and Twitty discover their true feelings.  
  
Author's note: Oooh, I hope people start reviewing sometime soon! Not one! Oh well I write my stories to entertain myself! Here's the next chappie.  
  
Chapter Six: The First Date  
  
Tomorrow is going to be Monday; and everyone hates Mondays because it's the first day back to school after the weekend. For the first time, Ren did not want to go to school because she wanted to spend the whole day with Twitty.  
  
"Are you sure we can't like skip or something?" she said over the phone. It was 7:00 o'clock at night and he had to go home to finish his homework.  
  
"Ren are you actually hearing yourself?" he said seriously. He had never heard Ren talk about school like that.  
  
"I know that I get to see you tomorrow, but it's not like I can give you a hello kiss or you hold my hand," she said as she lay on the bed looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I know, but we can still see each other after school," he said erasing a mistake he did on his math homework.  
  
"Yeah you're right," she said admitting the truth.  
  
"I know I am," he said laughing.  
  
"Hey!" and she also started to laugh.  
  
"I'm just playing with you, baby," he said without thinking.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet," she said and then added,"When in doubt call your girlfriend 'baby,'" she said laughing even harder.  
  
"Ha ha ha, don't make me laugh," he said in a serious tone, but couldn't hold it and started to laugh with her.  
  
"Hey Ren, I've been meaning to ask you something," he said as he stopped laughing.  
  
"Ask away," she said as she calmed down herself.  
  
"Do you want to go to the movies Friday night?" he asked waiting to hear her reply.  
  
"Of course, I would love to go with you, honeybunch," she said and both of them started to laugh.  
  
"So Friday?" he said.  
  
"Yes, Friday, I can't wait," she said and then heard her mom say she had to get of the phone.  
  
"My mom is asking me to get off the phone," she said sounding disappointed.  
  
"So then I'll see you tomorrow," he said not wanting to hang up.  
  
"See you then," she said.  
  
"Bye," he said and then added, "baby!!"  
  
"Bye, honeybunch!!" and both hung up.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
The next day at school...  
  
Around lunch time, Ren neared her locker to pack up her books for the next classes. When she got there, she found a little note and a rose taped to the locker. She looked around to see if anyone was in the hall, but she was the only one. She took the rose from the locker, inhaled its fragrance, and then took the note. It read:  
  
Dear Ren,  
  
I will put a rose on your locker everyday to show how much I care and want to be with you.  
  
One Love,  
A.T.  
  
She loved it; she thought to herself, none of the other guys I liked did this for me. She placed the letter and the rose gently inside her locker and packed up her books for the next classes.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
When the bell for last period rang, she walked through the hallway talking to Ruby when she saw Twitty walking at the other end of the hall talking to Louis. They looked at each other and when both Louis and Ruby were too busy talking and not looking, she mouthed 'Thank you' and in return he winked at her and she gave him that ecstatic smile he loved to see.  
  
Then they passed each other. When Ruby turned to talk to someone else, Ren looked back to see Twitty and for sure he was looking back because Louis was tying his shoe. They waved at each other and the Ren hit the corner and left out of sight.  
  
"Yo earth to Twitty," said Louis as he stood up and saw that Twitty was looking at empty hall way.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Friday Night  
  
As Twitty had said in his letter, he did bring a rose to her everyday and everyday she brought it home and placed it in a vase in her room.  
  
Ren was getting ready for her date with Twitty when the phone rang.  
  
"Ren it's for you," called out Eileen from the foot of the stairs.  
  
Ren picked up her phone at the night stand, "Hello Ren speaking," she said putting her shoes on.  
  
"Hey Ren," said a voice she hadn't heard in a while.  
  
"Bobby? Why are you calling me?" she asked wanting to know why he decided to creep back into her life.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk, you know, about us," he said sounding so innocent.  
  
"There is no us, Bobby. You made that decision a long time ago and now I've moved on," she said trying to sound harsh enough so that he can leave her alone.  
  
"Ren come on, I made a mistake,"  
  
"Bobby, when somebody makes a mistake they learn not to do it again. Apparently, you just kept making the same mistake over and over," she said referring to the fact that he had kissed and gone out with some of the other girls in school behind her back.  
  
"Ren, listen to me--," he said but was cut off immediately.  
  
"No, you listen; I have a boyfriend who is way better than you okay. I don't need to hear this crap from you. I love him and he loves me. And don't you ever call back," and with that she slammed the phone.  
  
She saw that she was five minutes late, ran down the stairs, and was out the door.  
  
At the end of the block, she met up with Twitty.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he said when he turned around and saw her. But when she came a little closer, he noticed that she was crying.  
  
"Ren, what's wrong," he said as he came closer and held her. She was sobbing and he hardly understood what she was saying.  
  
"Baby, shhh. Slow down, take a deep breath," and so she did and gave a small, but noticeable smile.  
  
"Now tell me what's wrong," he said and rubbed away her tears with his thumbs.  
  
"My old boyfriend," she said looking away and not at him.  
  
"Bobby?" he asked, "What did he do to you? Ren, baby, he didn't hurt you right? Because if he did--," he said but she shook her head.  
  
"No, he just called me and he asked if I wanted to get back with him," she said more calmly.  
  
"And what did you say?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I said that I found someone who cares for me and that I didn't need him bothering me. I told him that my boyfriend was great and that he is a much better person than he was," she said, and then she turned her face to him and looked into his eyes, "I also told him that I love you."  
  
"Really?" he said in surprise.  
  
"Of course, silly, I've been falling in love with you and every time you do something like leave a rose on my locker, I fall in love with you all over again," she finished.  
  
"Ren, I love you too," he said lifting her chin up with his hand. And with that he gave her a passionate kiss to show her how much he truly did love her.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
The rest of the night was a blast considering what had happened. They had a great time at the movies and afterwards, he walked her through the park.  
  
Once they got to Ren's place, they had wished that the night was longer.  
  
"I had a great time Ren," he said turning to her. They were a couple of feet away from the house.  
  
"So did I, Twitty. I better go before my parents freak out," she said letting out a small laugh.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Until then," she said and gave him a kiss.  
  
He started to walk away and when he was about to make a left on the sidewalk, Ren called out to him, "Twitty, I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Ren," he said and waved her goodbye.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Twitty's Point of View  
  
Tonight was fantastic. Except for the part that Ren got hurt by Bobby. He better not bother her again or else he's going to answer to me.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Ren's Point of View  
  
I wish every night could be like tonight, well except for the part when I was crying. Bobby better not call again, because my boyfriend is not going to like it, she said smiling to herself.  
  
TBC.. RandR!! Oh I so love the name calling! It's so cute! Especially when you're first starting a relationship with someone! And wasn't Twitty such a sweetheart when Ren came crying to him. That Bobby is such a butthead! LOL! Until next! 


	7. Snooping Behind the Trash Can

Author's note: Well here's chapter seven!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
***scupo - Thanks for the review! Ooh, and thanks for telling me about the spelling corrections. I'll probably fix them after I finish the story. Hope you review again!  
  
Chapter Seven: Snooping Behind the Trash Can  
  
Five minutes before Ren and Twitty got home from their date, Eileen told Louis to take out the trash. He took a while finding his shoes and then complained about taking the trash outside. When he finally went out and disposed the trash, he heard Ren laughing and Twitty's voice.  
  
Oh man I gotta hide, he told himself and decided to hide behind the two trash cans (regular and recycling cans) by the side fence. He saw both of them approaching and since it was pretty dark, he stuck his head out from behind the trash cans to see what was happening.  
  
"I had a great time Ren," he said turning to her. They were a couple of feet away from the house.  
  
"So did I, Twitty. I better go before my parents freak out," she said letting out a small laugh.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Until then," she said and gave him a kiss.  
  
He started to walk away and when he was about to make a left on the sidewalk, Ren called out to him, "Twitty, I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Ren," he said and waved her goodbye.  
  
Oh man, Louis thought to himself, my sister and best friend together. That is so COOL!! It's about time, he added.  
  
Once Ren entered the house, Louis stood up from his hiding position and went back inside.  
  
When he went inside, he only saw mom and dad in the living room watching television.  
  
Ren must be in her room, he said to himself. He went up the stairs two by two until he finally reached the top. Once there, he made a right to go into Ren's room. He knocked first and asked if he could come in.  
  
"Hey sis," he said smiling from the doorway, "How was your date?"  
  
"I loved it, I had a lot of fun," she said as she put away her shoes in the closet and began to take out her pajamas from drawers.  
  
"That's good, how about Twitty did he like it?" he said a little bit faster.  
  
"He definitely loved it and-" the smile she wore on her face disappeared as she stopped what she was saying, "How did you know?" she asked as she came closer to him as if to strangle him.  
  
"I didn't do it purposely. I went outside to throw out the trash and then I heard you two coming so I had to hide," he said smiling.  
  
"So you heard everything we said to each other?" she said hoping that he won't tell anyone else, not yet, anyway.  
  
"Yup," he said as he clasped his hands together and gave her that show-all- of-your-teeth smile.  
  
"So you're not mad or anything?"  
  
"About you two being together all lovey-dovey, no I'm not mad. But I am mad at the fact that you wanted to keep it a secret from your own brother," he said leaning against the doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry; it's just that we were waiting for the right time to tell everyone. You know, when we were both comfortable enough to let it all out," she said smiling.  
  
"He makes you happy, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"And he treats you with respect, right?'  
  
"Of course"  
  
"That's all I have to know," he said as he came closer and gave her a brotherly hug.  
  
"Okay, too much love," he said and took a step back, "I'm happy for you sis, really," he said as he started to leave her room.  
  
"Louis," she called out, "keep this to yourself for now, okay," she said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Okay, that will be five dollars though," he said and she picked up her pillow to throw at him, but he had ran to his room screaming.  
  
TBC... RandR!! PLEASE!! That was a pretty short chappie. Until the next! 


	8. So You're the New Boyfriend

Author's Note: Here's chapter eight! I hope those of you who are reading it and not leaving REVIEWS are enjoying the story too!!  
  
***brain_warp_lol - LOL! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you love my story!  
  
***trinium001 - Thank you for your review! Yeah Bobby is a butthole isn't he! LOL!  
  
Chapter Eight: So you're the New Boyfriend...  
  
Twitty came by the house around 9:00 o'clock and he was just in time to say goodbye to both Mr. and Mrs. Stevens who were going to work.  
  
He then went upstairs to Louis' bedroom to stop by and say hello.  
  
"Hey Lou," he said when he came in. He saw Louis as he played PS2 and then paused it.  
  
"Hey Twitty," he said and smiled because he knew Ren's little secret, "wanna play?" he continued but knew that he was going to turn down the offer.  
  
"Can I use the bathroom first?" he replied and Louis smiled knowing his true destination.  
  
"Sure go ahead," said Louis and as Twitty was about to leave he added, "oh, and take your time."  
  
Twitty was a bit confused and closed the door behind him. He started going to the bathroom door, when he made a sharp turn and went to Ren's room. He looked behind him to see if anyone was looking and then he went in. Ren was still sleeping and he decided to give her a nice wake up call.  
  
He slipped himself under her covers and placed his arm around her waist. She stirred in his hold and woke up to see his face watching hers.  
  
"Morning," he said and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Morning, honeybunch," she said as she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Slept well I hope," he said and brought her closer to him.  
  
"Very well," she replied.  
  
"I'd better go before Louis starts to think I flushed myself down the toilet," he said laughing.  
  
"No wait, I have to tell you something that might let you stay here a little bit longer," she said as she held his arm.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Louis knows about us, Twitty," she said.  
  
"Really? How did he find out?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Last night he was taking out the trash when he heard us coming from our date and he found a place to hide. He came up to me and said that he was happy for us," she said stroking his cheek.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm glad he knows," he said as he started to sit up on the bed.  
  
"Me too," she said and repeated what he did.  
  
"Me three," said Louis as he opened the door to Ren's room. All three started to laugh as Louis jumped on the bed to join the couple.  
  
"Me four," said Beans when he popped out from in front of Ren's bed.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!" screamed all three teenagers on the bed.  
  
"BEANS! Stop doing that," said Twitty as he placed his hand on his chest to control his rapid heart beat from the scare.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Later on, Louis and Beans went back to play his PS2 and decided to leave Twitty and Ren alone.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she said as she left her bed and then the room.  
  
Just when she left, the phone started to ring, "I'll pick it up," said Twitty as he moved to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Hello? Who's this?" said a strange voice at the other end of the line.  
  
"Alan, who's this?"  
  
"Bobby, can I speak to Ren please?" he said sounding impatient withTwitty.  
  
"Ren told you not to call her back," said Twitty.  
  
"So you're the new boyfriend?" he said as he changed his tone from impatient to interest.  
  
"Yeah I'm her boyfriend. Got a problem with that?" he said as Ren came into the room.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked as she came closer. He placed his finger in front of his mouth to tell her to stay quiet.  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact I do," replied Bobby.  
  
"Well there's nothing you can do about it now because I'm with her," he said and he noticed that she knew it was Bobby.  
  
"Give me the phone, Twitty," she said and snatched the phone away from him.  
  
"You are such an ass. How dare you call my house after I told you not to and then get an attitude with my boyfriend? Bobby, please stop okay, move on. I have," she said looking at Twitty.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore," he said and hung. Ren then hung up herself and turned to Twitty.  
  
"I'm sorry from snatching the phone away from you," she said as she pulled him out of bed.  
  
"It's okay, I think you handled the situation better I did," she said as he wrapped his arms about her waist.  
  
"He said he wasn't going to bother me anymore, but just in case please promise me that you won't go looking for trouble," she said and placed her hands on his face to make him look at her.  
  
"I promise," he said and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Bobby's Point of View  
  
Just because I said I wasn't going to bother her doesn't mean that I can stop bothering this Alan guy.  
  
TBC... RandR!! Please! Ooooh! Is that a threat Bobby?! Ooh, Twitty better watch his back! Until next! 


	9. He Didn't Find Trouble, It Found Him

Author's Note: Here's chapter nine! Woo-hoo!!! Thank you to those who have left reviews. Also, I hope those of you who are reading my story and not leaving REVIEWS are enjoying the story too!!  
  
Chapter Nine: He Didn't Find Trouble, It Found Him  
  
Twitty left Ren around lunch time because he had to go to his job. On his way to town, he was pulled into the alley of a nearby store. He was being held against the wall by a huge hand on his neck.  
  
"Hello Alan," said Bobby, "I was curious to see what you looked like, so I figured Ren was going out with somebody from school. I looked through the Yearbook and found your name in the sophomore pictures. Figures that Ren will go for a younger guy," he said still maintaining his grip on Twitty.  
  
"After what you did to her, she deserves someone like me," he barely said because it was getting harder for him to breathe.  
  
Bobby let go of him and started to laugh, "You're not serious right?" he said laughing even harder.  
  
Twitty was about to leave because he had promised Ren that he wasn't to cause any problems when Bobby came from behind and pushed him on the floor. Twitty landed on his hands and when he looked at them they started to bleed.  
  
He stood up to only get punched in the stomach. He felt all of the air leave his body and fell against the wall.  
  
To a lot of people, Bobby didn't seem like the type that started trouble. He was kind and a sweet talker. But if you got on his bad side, let's just say that it was pretty bad.  
  
After a couple of more punches and bruises, Twitty gave up and fell on his knees. He had fought back, but Bobby was stronger considering the fact that he was in the football team.  
  
"Tell Ren that I'm not going to bother her like she said. I'm done with her and I'm also done with you; you're no longer my problem," he said as he started to walk away and disappeared from sight.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Ren, feeling bored, decided to call Twitty at his job, "Hello, may I speak to Alan Twitty," she said through the phone.  
  
"He didn't come to work today," the guy at the other end of the line said, "He called in earlier and said that he wasn't feeling too good," he finished.  
  
"Okay thank you," she said and hung up the phone.  
  
Ren was kind of worried, so she grabbed her jacket and left the house. She walked over to Twitty's place to see if he was there. She rang the bell, but no one had answered.  
  
Twitty had shown her the spare key under the plant one time, telling her that she can stop by anytime.  
  
She grabbed the key and opened the door. She called out to Twitty's mom and dad, but figured that they must be out at work.  
  
She went up to Twitty's room and saw that there was blood on the door knob. She hurried to the door, opened it, and saw Twitty on lying on the bed from head to toe.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have shown you that key," he said releasing a small chuckle but then suppressed the rest because it hurt to laugh.  
  
"Twitty!!" she said running to his side, "What happened?" she continued as she caressed his cheek and started to cry.  
  
"Bobby," he said and he tried to sit up, but Ren held him back down, "No you have to rest, stay here," she said and stood up to get warm water and a small towel from the bathroom.  
  
She came back with her sleeves rolled up and dipping the hand-sized towel into the bucket of water. She came to his side, helped him sit up and to lean his back to the head of the bed.  
  
"I'm going to take off your shirt okay," she said and he just nodded. She took the bottom ends of his shirt and slowly lifted it up carefully to not hurt his bruises.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered as she laid her eyes on his bruises. Tears began to sting her eyes, but she held them back, "Okay, lay down now baby," she said as she helped him back down.  
  
She took the towel and placed it gently on one of the bruises on his chest. He shivered, "I'm sorry," she said and one of the tears escaped and trickled down her cheek.  
  
"It's okay," he said and closed his eyes. She cleaned up his wounds around his chest and abdomen, and then she turned to the scrapes on his hands.  
  
(A/N: Now everyone knows that cleaning a scrape with warm/hot water stings like hell, right?)  
  
Once she was done, she helped him put on a new clean shirt and positioned her body next to his.  
  
"Twitty, I'm so sorry," she said starting to cry.  
  
"It's not your fault baby," he said and managed to put his arm around her.  
  
"He better not do this again," she said clenching her fists until her knuckles went white.  
  
"No," he said taking her hand in his, "He said that he was done with you and that I'm no longer his problem," he finished coughing.  
  
"That's good, isn't?" she said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it is," he said joining in her laugh.  
  
"I was so scared when I called your job and then found out that you didn't go," she said as she placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I should have called, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be, you weren't in any condition to. Now go to sleep," she said and lifted herself to give him a kiss on the lips.  
  
TBC... RandR!! Please! 


	10. Why Are All My Boyfriends Coming Back!

Author's Note: Here's Chapter Ten! There's only a little bit left for me to cover about their relationship, and maybe I might come out with a sequel later on! Anyway, enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Ten: Why Are All My Old Boyfriends Coming Back!  
  
For the next couple of days, Twitty wore long sleeve shirts to cover the bruises he had on his arms. Many people asked how he got the scratches on his hands and he said it was when he fell of his skateboard.  
  
Even though he was bruised up and had black and blues all over the body, he still left his daily rose on Ren's locker.  
  
One day after school, Ren had promised to go shopping with Monique and Ruby. Twitty had mentioned that he was going to meet up with Louis and maybe hang around town.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
At the mall.....  
  
"Ren, I heard you have a new boyfriend. Mind telling us who it is?" asked Ruby as the three girls got on the escalator to go to the second floor.  
  
"Actually guys, can I tell you when the time is right?" she replied placing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Sure, Ren. I mean sometimes you have to have your own space," added Monique. She was always the understanding one.  
  
"Thanks Monique," said Ren as they went into Claire's.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
"Lou, remind me why we are at the mall again," said Twitty as they entered the gigantic superstore.  
  
"They opened that new arcade store, remember?" he said going to the map and checking out what floor the new arcade was on.  
  
"Sweet," he said and started looking around.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Ren and the other girls came out of the Gap fifteen minutes later. They were window shopping when Ren had bumped into someone.  
  
She looked up and thought to herself, Oh Crap. It was Jason (A/N: The cute guy from the Even Stevens Movie).  
  
"Ren?" he said sounding surprised.  
  
"Jason. Long time no see," she said trying to make the conversation sweet and short so she can get out.  
  
"How are you?" he asked looking at her with dreamy eyes.  
  
"I'm great," she said and then to herself she thought, why are all my old boyfriends coming back?  
  
"That's good. Listen, is it okay if I can talk to you in private?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, sure, why not?" she replied wondering why she had agree to do so, "Girls I'll see you later okay," she said and left with Jason to go to the outer floor of the mall.  
  
The day was humid so staying outside was quite unpleasant.  
  
"So Jason, what do you want?" she asked not trying to sound harsh, but wanting to get to the point.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
After visiting some of the stores in the first floor, Louis and Twitty finally went upstairs to the Arcade X-Treme!  
  
They went up the wrong stairs and ended up in the area where Jason and Ren had bumped into each other.  
  
Louis and his expertise in directions, told them that the Arcade should be by the outside doors, where mind you, is where Ren and Jason are at.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
"Ren I just wanted to say that I miss you," he said admitting the truth.  
  
"Jason-" she said but was cut off.  
  
"No, Ren I know we were drifting apart, but I actually do miss you. Is there any way we can be together again?" he said coming closer.  
  
"Jason, I don't know what to say," she said knowing that she was in love with Twitty but didn't know how to break the news to Jason.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," he said and finally came close enough, grabbed her, and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Louis and Twitty neared the Arcade store when Louis had noticed something weird going outside.  
  
"Twitty, man, is that Ren?" he said stopping Twitty and showing him the display outside.  
  
Twitty didn't say anything. It was Ren, kissing one of her old boyfriends. He felt his whole world fall apart at that moment, like if Ren had literally ripped out his heart and stomped on it.  
  
He turned around, not wanting to see anymore, and just left.  
  
"Twitty, wait!" called out Louis knowing that he should talk to his best friend, but he thought he had to handle Ren first.  
  
He went to the outside floor and said, "Hey Ren, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Jason and Ren broke apart, she took a few steps backwards knowing what she had done, and said, "Louis, this is not what you think."  
  
"Oh then tell me Ren. 'Cause right now I really want to know what you're doing so I can tell Twitty the truth, if it's worth telling," he said.  
  
"What do you mean 'Tell Twitty the truth'?" she said as her eyes started to water and her heart began to sink.  
  
"He just saw you Ren. He couldn't take the fact that the girl he loves was kissing another guy and he left," he said pointing back inside the mall.  
  
"Ren, I didn't know. You didn't tell me, or else I wouldn't have kissed you," said Jason, "I think I should go," and so he left.  
  
"He saw me," she said tears coming down her face. How could this happen, she thought, I thought he was in town.  
  
"Yeah Ren, I was going to try and stop him, but I thought I should get your mind straight first," he replied.  
  
"Louis, you don't understand. Jason kissed me. He kissed me. Not the other way around."  
  
"Well it didn't look like that to me and not to Twitty either."  
  
"God, what did I do? Louis please, I have to get him back. I didn't do it purposely to hurt him. I would never want to hurt."  
  
"Well guess what Ren, you just did. The guy was totally broken-hearted."  
  
"I didn't mean to," she said in complete full crying mode, "I didn't mean to," she finished covering her face with her hands.  
  
Louis came up to her and held her in his arms.  
  
"I believe you Ren," he said rubbing her back.  
  
Ren lifted her head and said, "You have to help me Louis, please. I need him back," she said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Okay I'll help you," he said and they both left the mall.  
  
TBC..... RandR!!! Ooh I love it so far! Hehehehe! 


	11. The Sign and the End

Author's Note: Here goes the last final chapter of "The Sign"!!! Oh my gosh, I'm going to cry! I mean I worked so hard on this and now it's coming to an end! -Sniff, sniff - Anyway, I hope you enjoy my last installment and leave a freakin' review! LOL! Here it is...  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Sign and the End  
  
Once Ren got home, she went straight to her room picked up the telephone. She then came up with a plan and hung up the phone to tell Louis.  
  
"Louis, I need you to gather Tawny and Beans-" she started, but got scared when Beans popped out of nowhere from Louis' room.  
  
"You rang?" he said eating a strip of bacon.  
  
"Beans, I need you to get your base guitar, and Louis I need you to get Tawny and her piano. Then everyone meet up in the basement," she finished as she went started to go to her room.  
  
"What about Twitty?" asked Beans not knowing what had happened at the mall.  
  
"It's a surprise for him okay Beans, so go get your guitar and come back here," she said and went into her room.  
  
Once there, she again picked up the phone and tried to call Twitty.  
  
"Hello," she heard him say at the other end of the line.  
  
"Twitty, baby please don't-" and then she heard a dead tone. She called again, but nobody picked up. She tried and tried, but she was unsuccessful.  
  
She left the phone for a while and went to her computer to type up the new print out the new song she had made.  
  
(A/N: The song she printed out is "The Sign" by Ace of Base, but for the story's purposes, I wrote that she had created it. Some of the lines are altered from the original version. It's just to give you a heads up.)  
  
Five minutes later, she went to the basement and saw Tawny in front of her piano, Louis at the drums, and Beans eating over his base guitar.  
  
"Ren, Louis told me, and I just want to say that I don't care if we have to barge into his house, but we will make see the truth," said Tawny.  
  
"Thank you," replied Ren and gave her a copy of the music sheet. She then gave Louis and Beans a copy. She didn't need one because she had already memorized when she had first written it down.  
  
All of the instruments were hooked up and then they started practicing. Over and over, they practiced until they got the tune right.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
The next day, they had taken all of their instruments to Twitty's place and assembled in front of his house.  
  
They had managed to contact Twitty's mom and she allowed them to plugs the cords in the outlets. She told Ren that Twitty was so happy when he started going out with her and that this might convince him to change his mind.  
  
Ren was nervous as was the rest of the band. She then took her microphone and began to talk through it, "Alan Twitty," her voice echoed down the street, "I know you're inside your room, so please listen to what I have to say," she finished and she looked around and saw most of the neighbors outside curious at what these kids were doing.  
  
Twitty was lying on the bead when he heard Ren's voice and went to the window to see what was she trying to do.  
  
Then she heard Louis, "One, two, one, two, three," and they started to play the song.  
  
... I wanna be with you!  
  
I'm so lonely  
  
you would hardly recognize me  
  
I'm so sad  
  
how can a person like me care for you  
  
why do I bother  
  
when you are out of my league  
  
will you care for me..  
  
As she started to sing, Twitty saw her on the lawn singing up to his room. He smiled knowing that other people must be looking outside their windows as well. He made up his mind, and decided to go downstairs and go out the front door.  
  
He was just in time to hear the chorus..  
  
..I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes  
  
I saw the sign  
  
life is so scary without you and me  
  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes  
  
I saw the sign  
  
no one's gonna drag you up  
  
to begin a new life where you belong  
  
do you belong with me...  
  
Ren turned her gaze to the opening door and saw Twitty come out. She moved a little bit closer and he just stood there and looked at her. He had his hands inside his pockets and had a weak smile on his face.  
  
.. Under the pale moon  
  
for so many years I've wondered  
  
who you are  
  
how can a person like me bring you joy  
  
under the pale moon  
  
where I see a lot of stars  
  
will you care for me...  
  
He smiled at the fact that those couple of lines reminded him of their first kiss under the stars in the backyard of her house.  
  
... I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes  
  
I saw the sign  
  
life is so scary without you and me  
  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes  
  
I saw the sign  
  
no one's gonna drag you up  
  
to begin a new life where you belong  
  
do you belong with me  
  
Oh, oh, oh....  
  
She then kneeled down on the floor for the next couple of verses.  
  
....I saw the sign and it opened up my mind  
  
and I am happy now  
  
being here with you  
  
I love you so oh, oh, oh  
  
I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes  
  
I saw the sign  
  
no one's gonna drag you up  
  
to begin a new life where you belong....  
  
She stood back up and heard as the others sang back up.  
  
.... I saw the sign, I saw the sign,  
  
I saw the sign, I saw the sign...  
  
Then Ren went up to him and finished the last words of the song.  
  
... I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes  
  
I saw the sign...  
  
Everyone in the neighborhood applauded and some yelled out "Kiss her! Kiss her!" Ren stepped back a bit, hoping that he would do something or say something to her.  
  
He walked down the front stairs, hands still in his pocket, and was only a couple of inches in front of her. It still amazed her how taller he was even though he was one year younger.  
  
He took out his hands from his pockets, took Ren's face, and slowly leaned it to give her a kiss. Everyone in the neighborhood boomed with excitement as Ren and Twitty shared another passionate kiss together. She dropped her microphone and placed her arms around his neck, as he slipped his around her waist.  
  
They broke the kiss and laid their foreheads against each others.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said rubbing the tip of his nose against his.  
  
"I'm sorry too," he said and placed a hand on her cheek to wipe away the tear that was trickling down her cheek.  
  
Twitty's mother had stepped outside and said, "Finally!" and both Ren and Twitty laughed at her expression.  
  
Louis, Tawny, and Beans came up to the lovebirds, "Thanks you guys," said Twitty as he held Ren in his arms and Ren rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I couldn't have done it without you," she added truthfully.  
  
"It was nothing," all three had exclaimed.  
  
"So Tawny, want to spend the rest of the day with Papa?" he asked looking at her with a dreamy expression on his face.  
  
She rolled her eyes and said, "Okay Louis, only on one condition."  
  
"What's that?" he asked sounding interested.  
  
"If I get another dreamy kiss like last time," she said fully turned to him.  
  
"If you say so," he said coming closer as he grabbed her and gave her the kiss she wanted.  
  
Twitty and Ren were already kissing and the only thing Beans had to say was, "Get a room!!!!!!"  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No more to be continues, RandR!!! Oh man, that's the end! Hey I might add an epilogue or something. Stay tuned!!!! 


End file.
